Most of the considerable effort which has been directed at understanding the problems of allergy have been directed at examining the interacting components of the immune system itself. In this proposal we present evidence from our laboratory and others which indicates that the central nervous system can influence the immune system through a form of learning called classical conditioning. Our long-term goal is to further understand this relationship between the two systems. Specifically, this proposal will attempt to determine: 1) what effect classical conditioning has on the mediators of immediate hypersensitivity; 2) what is the most effective classical conditioning schedule for modifying the release of immune mediators, and 3) is it possible to unlearn (extinguish) the conditioned release of an immune mediator once the response has been established. Understanding these processes may have significant impact on the type of therapy used with some varieties of allergic conditions.